Stockholm Syndrome
by obliviongates
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome n: A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor.
1. The Angels of Mercy Orphanage

A/N: This is the first chapter in our new story, Stockholm Syndrome. I say, "our's" because I am co-writing this story with my friend, Lecia. (Just making it clear that I'm not schizophrenic, or anything) For those of you who might have read my two stories, Love Is Not A Victory and it's sequel, In between Where Our Worlds Collide, this story is a somewhat rewriting of those two and completely different from them.

This chapter is written by me, obliviongates and the next one will be written by Lecia. Each chapter will be from the other person's point of view, since it's less confusing that way. We do not own Will, Jack, the crew, the _Black Pearl _or anything else from the movie that is mentioned. We do, however, own the characters Evelyn Grey and Andrea Rees, so please don't use them without our permission first.

With all of that said--

Chapter One:

Sister Martha was scolding me once more about my 'slothful nature.' According to her, I hadn't made my bed in the past week, which was 'ungodly.' Now don't prejudge or misunderstand me, I wish to be as Christian as the next person, but my mind is often full of more important things than doing my bed up every morning and so I forgot.

This hasn't been the first time Sister Martha has scolded me on account of my forgetfulness, but she is also the kind of woman who will find errors in even the most beautiful flower or a masterpiece of artwork. Perhaps this is why my stay at 'The Angels of Mercy' orphanage has never been a terribly happy one. Too many other Sisters were like Sister Martha-strict, to the point and hawk like. There were a select few, some of the younger Sisters that I became better friends with, perhaps because they were closer to my age, which was sixteen years.

The only real comfort at the Orphanage, as everyone referred to it, was my friend, Evelyn Grey, who was currently kneeling on the floor some feet away, scrubbing at it viciously. This was her punishment from some earlier acts of misbehaver.

As if she knew I was thinking of her, she looked up and grinned at me, pantomiming dumping the bucket of water on Sister Martha's head. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing and faced Sister Martha again, so she would not catch me paying attention to Evelyn, instead of her.

"Now go help Evelyn with scrubbing the floors and remember to do up your bed in the mornings or it will result in more severe consequences." She commanded, pointing a finger in Evelyn's direction.

"Yes, Sister Martha." I responded demurely, as I was taught to. She made no reply, instead strode off to the other side of the main hall to talk with some of the other Sisters.

I sighed with relief and walked over to Evelyn, who grinned up at me as I approached her.

"You are going to have us thrown out of here, you are." I murmured, grabbing a scrub brush and dipping it into the bucket of rather dirty, gray water.

"Well, we are going to be thrown out of here in two years anyways, so what does it matter?" She asked in reply.

"It matters a great deal." I said, looking up at her. "We only have two more years left, can you not even wait for that amount of time?"

"You know very well how much I wish to leave this place." She answered. "And I thought you did too, Andrea."

"I do...but this is all we've known almost our entire lives. We do not know what England is like outside the Orphanage." I tried to convey to her. At this, Evelyn paused and looking around the hall, surveying it's gray walls and high, grimy windows, which allowed little light through. Upstairs, were the rooms for us 'orphans,' while downstairs was the main hall, which Evelyn and I were currently in and branching off from this were the rooms of the Sisters, the kitchen and large dining hall. While the Orphanage was large, it was not grand and well furnished. In fact, our rooms had one small bed, a desk and a basin to wash our faces in. The Orphanage it's self was old and deathly cold in the winter. This was the place that Evelyn and I had called our home since we were very young.

When Evelyn arrived at the Orphanage, she was barely one year old, since her parents had given her up for adoption. This had always troubled Evelyn and caused her to have many sleepless nights, since she did not understand or know the reason why her parents would give her away.

I, on the other hand, had a slight memory of my parents, but a very vague one-due to the fact that I was four years old when I was sent here. It was said that my parents had died and that all my relatives were too poor or too busy with their own families to take me in.

Upon arriving at the Orphanage, I soon met Evelyn, simply because I was sitting alone one mealtime and she was curious as to why I chose to be alone, instead of sitting with others. I explained that it was because I did not know anyone and she introduced herself, saying that I now knew her.

She became my closest friend over the years, although we both had many other friends. I could always share my secrets with her and she would always listen, even if I told her the same story over and over again, because that is what friends do, you see.

"What are you thinking of?" said person's voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head and gave her a small smile.

"Just of when we met." I replied and went back to scrubbing the floor. She smiled as well, but said nothing.

Soon the bell for dinner rang and Evelyn and I hurriedly put away our cleaning supplies and let down the hems of our plain dresses which were pinned up so they would not get wet as we cleaned the floors.

Once we arrived in the main hall again, we made our way over to the dining hall, where a long line had formed. As Evelyn and I waited to have our plates handed to us, we talked together in whispers about Sister Martha and how the reason she became a nun is because no man would have her as a wife. It was a terrible thing to say, but after her lecture on my 'ungodly' behavior, I was not feeling too sorry.

After we were handed our mug of coffee and our plate of food, consisting of a thin slice of bread and some form of meat, I began making my way over to a table where our friends were seated, but before I got too far, Evelyn linked her arm in mine and lead me to an empty table in a far corner.

"Was is it that you want?" I demanded, sitting across from her. She leaned forward on her elbows and smiled a small, mischievous smile that I knew all too well.

"Remember earlier today when we were talking of leaving the Orphanage?" She prompted me.

"Aye, what about it?" I asked in reply, sipping my coffee, which was too bitter for my liking, so I poured it into Evelyn's cup.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we should leave even earlier than two years." She answered. It was a good thing I was not drinking anything, or I would have chocked on it from the surprise of Evelyn's suggestion.

"What do you mean...runaway?" I demanded in a low whisper. Evelyn rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

"What do you think I mean? Do you want to stay here and become a nun, or worse, the next Sister Martha?" She asked. I grimaced, and it wasn't because of the staleness of the bread I had bit into. "I thought so." She said with satisfaction.

"It is a nice idea...but how would we do it? Is it possible?" I asked. Evelyn sighed and rolled her eyes once more.

"Have you ever tied your bed-sheets together and climbed out a window?"

"No, and why have you?" I asked.

"Well, you know Thomas, the stable boy..."

"Evelyn!" I hissed and she grinned at me, slyly. "What have you done with him?"

"You make it sound as if I've murdered him." She said, leaning back in her chair.

"You know what I'm asking." I whispered, becoming aware that some of the Sisters were looking our way. Evelyn and I always did attract too much attention to ourselves.

"I've done nothing with the stupid boy. I've stuck out many times that way because I was bored or didn't want to be here." She finally said.

"And why did you never take me?" I demanded, feeling somewhat hurt.

"Because you sleep like the dead." She replied. "I've tried to wake you up many times, but I can only be so loud without waking the others too."

"Oh...well then." I trailed off, not sure whether to agree with her plan or not. She watched my expressions carefully, knowing that I was thinking it over in my mind. She just had to think of something that would convince me.

"Have you ever seen the ocean?" She asked softly. I looked up at her, surprised at the change of topics.

"No...and you have?" I asked in reply.

"Yes...the Orphanage isn't that far from the ocean. Sometimes you can hear it at night, if it's windy enough. Other times I actually saw it when I snuck out and walked for hours."

"What is it like?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. At this, she grinned and leaned forward.

"You'll have to see for yourself." She replied.

"How?" I demanded, but already knew her answer. She knew that I knew and just smiled, waiting for me to say something.

"I really do want to see it...and to...explore." I murmured, wringing my hands.

"Well then, we'll leave tomorrow night." She said triumphantly and stood up to carry her plate back to the cook.

"I never said I would!" I called after her.

"But I know you want to." She replied, not looking over her shoulder at me.

Damn her...but, I really did want to...

**xXx**

Late at night, I laid in bed, staring out the window at the sliver of moon, thinking of all Evelyn and I talked about. Could I go with her? Was it really as easy as climbing out of a window and going as far as you could until you reached the ocean. And then where would we go? Even farther beyond that? Part of me hoped so. Part of me wanted to be free from the Orphanage and the Sisters and this monotone life. Part of me wanted to see the ocean and even sail on it to countries I had only read about in books. I sighed and knew that it was no longer just a part of me that wanted this. It was all of me and I was ready to go with Evelyn tomorrow night. I was ready for an adventure.

A/N: This first chapter is somewhat shorter in comparison to most of my chapters, however–it's only the first chapter and I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again. Please review, I love to hear from you guys!


	2. A Plan To Escape

A/N: This chapter was written by my friend, Lecia Reyner. She did an excellent job with this!

**Chapter Two**: A Plan To Escape

My back was straight as I sat in my bed, just gazing out the window, with my thin cloth like blanket wrapped as tight around me as pull. I should have just told Andrea I was scared and that I didn't want to go alone. She would have said yes right then, I know she would have. The ocean really waves were crashing on the shore, and I swayed back and forth to the water's music. There was a rustling noise coming from the hallway, and a black figure entered through the door, softly, quietly, but menacingly.

"Evelyn Grey, lay yourself down, and sleep. I will speak with you early tomorrow morn."said the voice that I had given me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach since I'd arrived at "The Angels of Mercy". I by complete fault let out a small chuckle, as I thought of the title given to our "dear, sweet" orphanage. Mercy was one thing I thought these godforsaken Nun's did not truly know the meaning of, especially lovely Miss Martha, as was the nickname I had given her some years back.

Sister Martha turned on her heels. "Miss Grey, if you would kindly follow me. You will be sleeping alone in the attic for the night." I hopped out of bed, blanket still tight around me. I could see Andrea looking at me as if I was crazy, as I walked by her bed. I winked. I suppose I figures it was my last night, and I might as well do what I please. I walked quickly behind my executioner, so she had to speed up but instead of following her down the hall I took a turn for the kitchen.

The hallways were much darker than I had expected, and the stairs were a rather frightening scene, for the shadows were placed in all the scary little hidden areas. I was relieved to find the kitchen door unlocked; I would have had a time trying to pick it in the dark. I glanced around quickly before grabbing some bread, and wrapping it in a large cloth used for drying dishes. I wondered how far Miss Martha had gotten before she realized I was gone? I poked my head out the door, to make sure that no one dressed in black was there. No dark things lurking in this hallway. I took off for the "library", I knew that the money was kept in a locked drawer in the large desk where all the payments were made.

I glanced around every corner, and made sure I stepped as quickly and quietly as I possibly could. I reached the library, found it empty, and started attempting to pick the lock. I jumped at the sound of clicking heels coming down the hallway. "Evelyn, Evelyn Grey! You come out this instant, you horrible child! You filthy little..." she paused for a moment as if suddenly God had given her a dirty look. "Please Evelyn, come out and go to bed. We can deal with this whole situation in the morn."

"What an old hag." I whispered under my breath. I kept at the lock, as I heard the footsteps getting softer, and sounding further away. With a click the drawer was opened, and with an unfortunate thud it opened. The clicking became all of the sudden load, and the door swung open "Miss Grey? Are you in here dear?" She said in a cautious, yet sly voice. It seemed absurd coming from a nun, this nun in particular. I was crouched low behind the desk, not moving an inch. I was praying, something I did on a very, very rare occasion, that she would turn and walk away. And for the first time since I'd been at the Orphanage, I felt like God was real.

I heard foot steps walking towards the door, and it shut softly. And then as I was about to be relieved, I heard a click. "Goodnight, Miss Grey." her footsteps were victorious.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled this at the top of my lungs. I wasn't really all that discouraged, for I had just noticed my escape: the window.

I opened the window, after glancing out, and thought about how I was going to get Andrea. We had food, and we had money. I didn't take all of it, but enough to get by for a few days, and I put the rest back in place like I had never touched it.

I jumped out the window, for I was on the first floor and no bed sheets were needed. I spent the night in the stable, talking with Thomas, for I didn't feel quite up for walking to the ocean, or wandering the streets, which tonight seemed completely foreign.

**xXx**

In the morning I woke with a blanket over me, and my things hidden in the corner of an empty stall. Tom had brought me breakfast which I told him was unnecessary, since I had food, but he told me if I didn't eat it he would be forced to tell Sister Martha where I was. I didn't see how the two connected, but I ate and talked with him for a while longer, before deciding on how and when to get Andrea out of there.

"Tom. Would you do me a favor?" He looked at me skeptically. I had never asked him for anything before.

"Depends, Evelyn, will I get in trouble?" He said half laughing.

"Actually, you might, but only if you don't know how to lie."

"What is the favor. I not saying I'll do it yet. Just tell me what it is first."

"I need you to make an extremely large... distraction."

"And what, my dear friend, do you mean by a distraction?"

"I don't know exactly, something that will get all or most of the nuns out here and away from where the girls in the orphanage are. Do you understand what it is that I want from you?"

"That is an awful lot to ask of a stable boy, you know?"

"I know, that is why I asked the best stable boy I knew."

"Evelyn, I'm the only stable boy you know."

"Well that doesn't mean you're not the best." I said smirking. He shook his head, smiling, and laughing a bit.

"All right, if you can give me a good enough reason, I'll do it. So tell me, why do you want me to do this?"

"I want to get away, and my friend is coming with me. But she is in there, and I'm already out here. You don't know what it's like in there. Please, Thomas."

"Where are you going to go?" He didn't seem quite as happy as he had a minute ago. I had hoped he wouldn't have cared quite so much for me, and I for him. He was like the brother I had always dreamed of having, and I the sister to him.

"I'm not really sure, but don't worry. I'll figure something out, and I'll visit. I promise. So will you please help me?"

"Alright. Why do I do things for you? Huh?" He threw some hay at me. "You never do anything for me." He said teasingly.

"Well... maybe if I wasn't stuck in there, which I'm not anymore, I could do something for you?"

"There is one thing..." Tom replied, now a completely serious look on his face.

"Which would be?" I asked tentatively. Never in all my years have I seen Tom look so serious.

"I want to come with you." His voice was barely a whisper as he said this. I looked him in the eyes, not sure how to reply. It was completely still and silent except for the wind in my ears and the beating of my heart. What could I say?


	3. Off the Edge of the Map

A/N: For reasons too complicated to explain, this story is no longer going to be co-written. Instead, I, obliviongates, will be continuing to write this story. Thank you for all your reviews on the last two chapters. Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Three: Off the Edge of the Map**

"Andrea! Andrea, wake up you stupid girl!" Someone hissed and shook me rather roughly. My first impression was that it was one of the Sisters waking me up again because I had slept in too late, but when I opened my eyes and rubbed them a couple times, I saw that Evelyn was leaning over her, anxiety in her usually bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" I demanded, throwing the bedclothes off of me and setting my feet on the hard wooden floor.

"We have to leave. Grab your shoes and anything you need at once." She whispered and immediately went to the end of my bed and threw my hard leather shoes at me.

"Good heavens, why are you in such a hurry?" I demanded, pulling on my shoes while Evelyn opened the trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out two extra dresses and two plain woolen gray cloaks that we were to were in cold weather.

"Thomas has set the horses loose so he could create a fire in the stables. All the Sisters and children have gathered out there to try and quench the fire and catch the horses. We do not have much time until they do so, now do hurry!" She replied in a quick breath, bundling the clothes up and stuffing them into a cloth bag she had managed to find.

"You asked that of a stable boy! He could lose his position!" I cried, feeling slightly overwhelmed with all of this. I knew how badly she wanted to leave the Orphanage, but what she asked of Thomas was too much for me to accept.

"Andrea, I know how you feel about all of this, but I am not sorry for what I asked him to do. If you do not want to come with me, I understand, but I cannot stay here." She looked me straight in the eyes as she said this and I tried not to look away. I was never good at making important decisions at a minute's notice and this was no exception. I was silent for a long while, when I finally asked in a soft voice,

"Did you pack any food?"

"Yes." Evelyn replied a smile on her face.

"And money?" She looked dismayed at this question and shook her head.

"I tried to take some the other night, but Sister Martha caught me before I could." She replied.

"Evelyn! How on Earth are we going to survive if we have no money?" I demanded.

"We best leave before we can not even make it out of here." She just answered, in a rather snappish tone, I noted. She swept out of the room and I followed her closely. We made our way down the stairs, first checking to make sure no one had come back in and then made our way to a small door at the back of the school.

Once outside, a rushing wind filled my ears and I looked up at the gray sky scattered with even darker gray clouds. Weather was always deary in England, but I did not mind so much.

"Come." Evelyn said and stalked off through a large field that lay before us.

"Evelyn!" A voice called. We both whipped around and saw Thomas standing behind us.

"Thomas, are you coming with us?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and then looked off in the distance.

"No." He replied after a moment of silence. "My place is here."

"Thomas...why not?" Evelyn asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have a chance to start over...and your job...you may not have a position here anymore."

"It was growing tiresome. I'll find work elsewhere." He replied, not sounding at all sincere to me. Evelyn seemed to notice this as well and stepped closer to him.

"Why will you not come?" She asked.

"I cannot...I am not one for adventure."

"Thomas."

"Evelyn, you best be going now and I should round up the horses." He said softly. I thought for a moment he was going to leave without saying another word, but then he smiled at the two of us brightly. "Good luck you two."

"Good bye Thomas. Thank you for everything." Evelyn whispered and reached forward to embrace him. He looked surprised, but then put his arms around her as well.

"I'm glad I could help you." Thomas murmured and then let go of her. She smiled at him and then turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to come? This is your last chance."

"I've never been more sure of anything." I replied brightly. She grasped my hand in hers and we both turned our backs to the Orphanage and looked to our future.

**xXx**

The docks were crowded this morning with fishermen, merchants and sailors who were all busying themselves with either giving orders or unloading and loading the ships with barrels and crates full of goods being shipped to distant places. With so many people about, I wondered how we were going to manage sneaking onto one of these ships.

Evelyn, on the other hand was scanning the ships with a keen eye, seeming to search for the right one. I had no idea why this was of any importance, seeing as we could not determine where they were going. As if knowing my thoughts, Evelyn made her way to an old sailor man who seemed to be worn out and was resting on a crate.

"Sir?" She asked, trying to catch his attention. He turned to look at her and then smiled.

"What are two pretty young ladies like yourselves doing in a place like this?" He asked kindly. I smiled wryly at him, thinking it was odd that he called us pretty. In our plain straight dresses and our plainly done hair, I'm sure we were not much to look at. In fact, Evelyn and I had vague ideas of what we looked like. The Sisters deemed it vain sit in front of a mirror in order to put on powder or fix our hair elaborately, (which was why it always had to be plainly done), and since vanity was one of the sins, we had not looked at mirrors in a long time.

"I was curious as to where this ship was headed." She said and gestured to a small, sleek ship. It was very beautiful and I hoped this was the one we would be traveling on.

"That ship is headed to Port Royale, in the Carribean. She's called the_ Interceptor_." He replied and looked at the ship with an admiring gleam in his eye.

"She's very beautiful." I said softly, thinking it odd to call a ship 'she,' but no matter. I assumed this was just the way of sailors.

"Aye. Them folks in the Carribean have mighty fine ships. O' course they do, they get the wood from the Americas." He said, looking down at me.

"The Americas?" I repeated. He nodded and looked out at the ship again.

"The new colonies in America have been set up and there's plenty o' woods there. Ye see, Port Royale is on a isle called Jamaica and there ain't no trees fit for makin' ships on it, so they go over to the Americas and use that wood." He said, seeming proud of himself.

"How fascinating." I said brightly and smiled. And it was fascinating to me, who had never been outside her own country. I looked at maps fondly, wanting to know more of the countries across the sea, but I had never had an opportunity, until now. Evelyn, however, seemed bored to tears.

"Yes, very fascinating." She agreed with a forced sincerity. "Come, Andrea, we best be on our way." She gripped my arm as she said this.

"Oh. Yes, we should." I agreed and smiled at the sailor. "Thank you, sir." And with that, we quickly walked away down the road.

**xXx**

"Ouch! That was my foot, Evelyn!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to see." She hissed, sounding not at all sincere, but rather irritated.

In a way, I did not blame her, seeing as we were both crammed into a small storage space on the ship. We had a somewhat difficult time getting onto the ship with all the sailors milling around, but the group who were loading goods onto the _Interceptor_, had stopped for a break in the late afternoon and wandered off to a near by tavern. Evelyn and I, who had been sitting at a quaint tea house, waiting for a chance to board the ship, saw this and made our way onto the ship as quiet as we could. To our surprise, when the sailors came back, we set sail not long after. I suppose there was no turning back now.

I always thought that sailing would be a more pleasant, adventurous experience, instead of spending the voyage crammed in a small, dark storage room that smelled strongly of rotting wood and fish and not being able to see or walk a foot in either direction.

Despite all these uncomfortable circumstances, I was quiet about how I truly felt, I could never tell Evelyn these things, especially since she was so looking forward to leaving the Orphanage and going on an adventure. And I did as well, but I should have guessed that a few steps along the way would be less than pleasant. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fish as well and then let it out. So this was the first step of our adventure.

**xXx**

The days trudged on relentlessly and by now I had no idea of the exact number of days that passed. Traveling with no routine and being out at sea caused the days to appear as if they were all one long day, the only proof you had of a new day was sleeping, but Evelyn and I both slept so much out of boredom and sea sickness that it was hard to even tell if we woke up on the same day or not.

We survived on the food that Evelyn had brought with us and stolen canteens from the kitchens late at night when all the other crew members were sleeping. If we were daring, we would stay out on deck for a few minutes, breathing in the fresh night air and looking at the brilliant stars before slinking back to the storage room.

Every night I found myself praying that the voyage would be over soon. I felt that if we had to travel for even a week more, I would lose my head completely. Evelyn faced every day with a sort of grim determination that I tried to achieve. I had always been more passionate than her, more keen to wear my heart on my sleeve and so I did not do so well at feigning indifference.

No one had any idea we were living down in the storage room, but I had a sinking feeling the pit of my stomach that once supplies were running low, we may be forced out. I wondered with a beating heart, what would happen if we were found out. Surely we would not be thrown overboard? Another part of my wondered how far away the Caribbean was. I prayed with all my might that it was close.

**xXx**

My answer came late one afternoon, while Evelyn was sleeping and I was leaning against the wall, trying to sleep, but so exhausted from sleeping that I just sat there, amusing myself the best I could and trying not to mind the extreme boredom I felt. Above me, I heard the crew going about their daily business when I heard someone shout: "Captain, we're arrived at Port Royale." I immediately stood up and listened hard, to see if anything else would be said. Then I heard the Captain reply: "Lower the gangplank men and waste no time! We have to be out of here by the morn!" At this, I bent down and shook Evelyn until she opened her eyes and stared at me sleepily.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They're lowering the gangplank–we've arrived at Port Royale." I whispered, excitement clearly heard in my voice. Evelyn shot up and smoothed down her hair and skirts.

"We'll wait until night." She murmured. "The docks will be empty then."

"How do we know when that is?" I asked.

"We will either listen to see if there is no more sound above or poke our heads out quickly to see if the sky is dark." She replied. I nodded, satisfied and took a drink of water from the canteen. The water was warm and somewhat bitter, but I could not complain and was used to it by now. I felt as if I could face anything after this voyage.

**xXx**

"Evelyn...please check again." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

"No. I checked not long ago, if we do it too often, it will be discovered." She replied shortly. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. It felt as if we had been waiting a week, but Evelyn had assured my that the sky was a orange color, so it was sun set. Night should not be far along, but I was growing impatient.

"Where are we going to stay for the night...how will we buy anything?" I asked.

"Pickpocketing." Evelyn answered. At this I sat up straight, no longer feeling tired or bored.

"Surely not!" I whispered.

"I have been thinking this over Andrea, and there is no other way I can think of right now." She murmured.

"What about finding a job?" I questioned her, not caring if she grew annoyed, because I believed that I was just as annoyed.

"That would take too long. We need money as soon as we can find it. You do not need to do anything except follow me and take whatever I drop in your hands and hide it from view." She replied. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes. Evelyn stood up and opened the door slightly before closing it quickly.

"Were you seen?" I asked, standing up.

"No...it's dark enough now and the ship is empty." She answered and opened the door completely, striding out of it. I followed her quickly. To be sure that no on was on the docks, we knelt down to hide ourselves from view and crept along the side of the ship. When Evelyn signaled me too, we made our way off the ship and away from the docks as quick as we could, disappearing into the night.

A/N: One again, another short chapter, but on this one I was pressed for time and I'm still getting used to writing regularly. The next ones will be longer, I promise! Next chapter, Will and Jack enter the story! Review please!


	4. Thieves and Crooks

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, but the holidays are always a busy time, speaking of which, Lecia didn't have enough time to write the next chapter, so I, obliviongates, will be writing this chapter. I also apologize for the confusion of whether Lecia would continue writing or not. I'm pretty sure she will try to, but if not I will continue. Also, this is still from Andrea's point of view.

As promised, this chapter is longer!

Chapter Four: Thieves and Crooks

There was no need for me to be awakened by Evelyn this morning, as I had become very weary from our travels and fell asleep as soon as we crawled into the empty stable stall last night. The smell of horses was strong around us, and my back had a terrible ache in it from sleeping on the ground, even the layers of straw did not help, but I ceased these thoughts. Today was a new day and perhaps we would find a place to stay for tonight. Evelyn had mentioned pick-pocketing earlier and although I was not thrilled with the idea, I could see no other alternative.

Evelyn stirred beside me and after stretching, she sat up and looked at me sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, brushing the hay out of her similar colored hair.

"What a funny question to ask." I answered, brushing hay out of my own copper colored hair, as if she was a mirror.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked, standing up. With a slight groan I stood up as well and smoothed out my skirts and slipped on my shoes.

"No...I am not mad at you." I replied at long last.

"Good, because you have every right to be." She said and we both laughed harder than we ever had since we left the Orphanage, leaning on each other for support.

When we had collected ourselves, Evelyn suggested that we leave soon before the stable boys came in to tend to the horses. I heartily agreed and we made our way out of the stables and farther into Port Royal.

"Well, a couple things we need are food, water, money, shelter and swords." Evelyn was saying as we made our way past stalls and stalls full of many different fruits, vegetables and meats. I tried to ignore the gnawing hunger in my stomach and said sarcastically,

"That's not much to get. And why do we need swords?" I added as a afterthought.

"Because if we are to be traveling more, we need a way to protect ourselves." She replied in a placid voice that annoyed me so.

"And how are we going to acquire all these things? Steal them too?" I demanded, looking at her although she was not fully listening.

"No, steal the money to buy those things. I've only stolen money from the Orphanage and I'm not so experienced with making off with a whole sword or something. Which reminds me, I found this." She said and untied a pouch from around her waist. I took it from her outstretched hand and saw that there were notes and shillings in the pouch. I looked up at Evelyn in surprise and she just grinned in reply.

"You stole something already!" I hissed, closing the pouch again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"No. I took that from the Orphanage and forgot that I had it with me." She replied.

"Well why couldn't you have remembered sooner! We had to sleep in that stable for nothing!" I nearly shouted. Evelyn waved a hand and then looked at me seriously.

"Since I know you would rather not have a part in this, you take that money and find a blacksmith shop to buy two swords from. Nothing fancy, mind you, just the bare minimum."

"You don't need to tell _me_ about shopping wisely." I replied and smiled. She smiled as well and then strode off into the sea of people and stalls. I clutched the pouch tighter in my hand and walked off in search of a blacksmith shop.

**

* * *

After wandering around Port Royale for about fifteen minutes, I saw a sign with a hammer and anvil with the name 'Brown' above it. **

"Brown's smithy." I whispered to myself and pushed open the heavy wooden door. As soon as I did, a wave of heat hit me and the sound of hammering filled my ears. In the far corner of the room was a man bent over an anvil, pounding away at whatever he was making. His back was turned to me, so I coughed, hoping he would hear me and turn around, but he did not. I walked a little farther into the room and then called out:

"Mr. Brown?" At this the man turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh...I'm not Mr. Brown, my name is Will Turner, I work for Mr. Brown, though. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I'm sorry...please forgive the misunderstanding." I said in a small voice. I could not help this meek attitude I had. Living at the Orphanage, we were almost always separate from the boys except for at meals and evening prayers, but we were hardly allowed to talk to them as it was. The only boy I saw a lot of was Thomas, but I did not even know him that well, since he was closer to Evelyn than me. It was all these things that caused me to become rather shy and around men.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" Will asked again and I felt my face flush from embarrassment and feeling foolish.

"Yes, I need two of your simplest swords." I replied, holding out the hand that had the pouch in it. He took it from me and looked into it.

"There is quite a lot of money in here." He said, looking up at me again.

"I work very hard...and save my earnings." I replied, looking him straight in the eyes like Evelyn taught me to do whenever I lied.

"I see. May I ask what a young woman would want with two swords? You'll have to forgive the intrusion, I am just curious." He said softly. I took a moment to look at this man before answering, trying to figure what kind of person he was and if he was suspicious of me. He was quite tall and had brown eyes and darker brown hair that was tied back. He had somewhat sharp features, such as his chin and cheekbones, but his eyes seemed kind and he seemed to be genuinely curious and even if he was a little suspicious, what would he do?

"I have need of them, sir. You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but if I pay you, what does it matter?" I asked. At this his brow furrowed and he seemed a bit angered by what I said.

"It matters a great deal, miss. What if–"

"My name is Andrea Rees, sir." I interrupted. Somehow my meekness had left with his questioning. I had not meant to be so cold or rude, but he could not figure out that the money was stolen or we would have nothing from him, money or swords.

"Andrea then. And please do not keep calling me, 'sir.' I introduced myself to you."

"Well Mr. Turner. Do you feel comfortable taking the money I offered or shall I take my business elsewhere?" I demanded, not fighting to keep the coldness out of my voice.

"I am the only blacksmith in Port Royale, Andrea." He replied.

"Shall I leave you then or will you accept?" I asked again. He fell silent at this and stared straight into my eyes as if trying to read me as I read him earlier. I was never good at concealing my emotions, as I mentioned awhile ago, and so I hoped that he could not see that inside I was shaking with anxiety. If truth be told, I was not nearly as upset with Mr. Turner as I let on. If you recall, I was worried that he would discover that the money was not mine and so that was the cause of my hostility. Under any other circumstances, I would've been more pleasant.

I actually found myself wondering what he saw when he looked at me. What did he see when he looked at this plain, thin, pale woman? Why I wondered this, I didn't know, but suddenly I felt more self conscious and aware of my present state than I had ever been before. However, I managed to find my voice in these moments of silence and spoke again:

"Mr. Turner, I do not have much time. Will you make the swords for me or not?" He was silent for a moment more before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I will make the swords for you." He murmured.

"Thank you. How long do they take to make?" I asked.

"Four days." He answered, now looking away.

"I will come then." I replied and made my way to the door, walking out of the shop into the cool air, breathing deeply as I walked off to find Evelyn.

**

* * *

**Of course Evelyn had not told me where to find her, so I was having a bit of trouble wandering around the town and trying to avoid running into all the people milling about. I wondered if she had stolen anything yet or if she had been caught stealing. The thought caused my heart to start pounding and I began thinking of worst-case scenarios. 

Suddenly someone slammed into me from behind and I wheeled around, filled with annoyance for no reason at all.

"Excuse me..." I began, but found that my voice caught in my throat when I saw who it was. Standing before me was a darkly tanned man with dark hair twisted into knots with beads placed here and there and a tricorn hat on top of his head. His brown eyes outlined with some black material that added to his mysterious air and I noticed that he was indeed mysterious since he was not dressed like the rest of the people I had seen in this town. He was wearing a pair of worn brown pants and weathered boots that came up to his knees and a coat that had many straps across it, although what they were holding was hidden from my view.

"Pardon me, miss." He said in a rough voice, laying a large hand bejeweled with many rings on my shoulder. He was not looking down at me, however, but over my shoulder at someone else. "Pardon me," He said again, "but some woman has made off with a pouch of my money and I was chasing her until I ran into you. I didn't see you there, miss." He looked down at me this time and smiled and for a moment I thought I saw a gleam of gold.

"Do not worry about me...I'm fine. You best be on your way before whomever stole your money goes far." I replied. He touched the tip of his hat and then strode off quickly through the crowd.

"Evelyn!" I whispered to myself and picked up my skirts, following this stranger who was following my friend.

**

* * *

**As I ran, I kept praying that this man did not reach Evelyn before I did. He reminded me of the pirates I had read and heard about while at the Orphanage and so who knew what he would do to her if he found her? 

It seemed as if I would never find him though, as he was far ahead of me and I could not make my way through the crowd so easily, as he was faster than me and my hard leather shoes were starting to hurt my feet something awful. I decided that it would be better to just get rid of them and so I saw a small alleyway off to the left side of the road and made my over to it. Once I was there, I leaned against the hard brick wall and pulled of my shoes, throwing them to the ground with irritation.

"Andrea!" I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Evelyn making her way over to the alleyway where I currently was.

"Evelyn! Where have you been!" I cried. She just smiled and tossed a small pouch up into the air. "Who did you steal that from?"

"You're not even going to reprimand me for stealing? That's a surprise." She said and grinned.

"Oh, you know I do not mind so much anymore. Now who did you steal that from?" I asked, growing quite impatient with her.

"A man wearing a tricorn hat, who looked somewhat like a pirate come to think of it." She mused. I smacked her on the arm, hard. She looked shocked and me and then furrowed her brows. "What is the matter with you?" She demanded.

"I could ask the same of you! That man is looking for you, I ran into him naught but minutes ago. If he is indeed a pirate, think of what he might do to you! From what I have heard, pirates are not the most forgiving or kindest people!"

"Well, we will just have to not let him find me, right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, miss." A rough voice said from behind us. Evelyn turned around slowly and I then saw that the man we were talking of was standing a few feet away from us, blocking the way out of the alley. "Now, you got one thing right, I am a pirate. However, I am a fair one, so if you would just hand me the pouch you stole from me, we can all be on our way."

"But...sir, we need this money." I said softly, trying to keep my voice from quivering.

"Don't we all? Because as a matter of fact, I have a great need for it." He replied and held out his hand.

"Evelyn...just give it to him." I whispered, not wanting him to become violent or upset.

"How did you find me?" She demanded, obviously not as worried as I was. I had half a mind to hit her again.

"I wouldn't be a pirate captain if I couldn't steal back what was mine, now could I?" He said and smiled at her and this time I saw the gold teeth that he had.

"Well, Andrea is right, we have a need for this too and you should've paid more attention when I ran into you. Maybe then I wouldn't have made off with this." She said and jingled the pouch. From the sound of it, there was quite a lot of money in there, it's not a wonder he wanted it back so badly.

"What is it you need the money for?" He asked, leaning on his arm against the wall. I was surprised that he was being so patient with us. I expected a pirate to take it back by force, not ask us questions.

"We need a place to stay for awhile." Evelyn replied, clutching the pouch tighter.

"Well, I'll tell you what. If you just give me back that pouch, I'll pay the rent for your rooms." He said and held out his hand.

"Why can't you just give us this? That way we could stay at an inn for weeks?" She demanded.

"Because I owe someone money and I set aside all of that just for them. I have a bit more on me, however." He answered calmly, still holding out his hand.

"We also need food and water." She replied.

"Hmm...now that's quite the problem, miss. I don't know if I have enough on me for that. I have an idea though. My friend Will Turner should be able to help you two out with that. You can drop by his place on the way to the inn. He works in a blacksmith shop."

"Evelyn...that sounds all very nice...why don't we take the offer?" I asked her softly. "And I know where Mr. Turner is...I went to the blacksmith shop earlier today."

"You see. Robert's your Uncle, Fanny's your Aunt and we all have what we want." He replied rather cheerfully and stood up straight.

Evelyn looked over her shoulder at me and then sighed, handing the money back to the man, who clutched it tightly and smiled at her.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm captain Jack Sparrow. And you two are?"

"I don't think it's wise to tell you our names." Evelyn replied coldly. This caused Jack to smiled wider.

"Oh come now, I would like to know the name of the woman who managed to steal something of mine." He replied and it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or genuine.

"Katherine Smith." She answered shortly. I looked at her, but she did not meet my gaze.

"Anna...Jones." I replied, trying to look him in the eyes again, but the way he was smiling at the two of us made me believe that he knew we were lying.

"Well, Katherine and Anna, thank you for returning this to me. And now, here you are." He said fished a couple coins out of his pocket and tipped them into Evelyn's hand.

"This isn't very much." She said. "We'd only be able to stay for the night!"

"Well, you obviously have no problems with pick-pocketing, eh?" He replied and touched the tip of his hat before walking off.

I still couldn't fight the feeling that he was laughing at us all the way back to his ship.

**

* * *

"The nerve of him! A pirate teaching me lessons about pick-pocketing! A pirate of all people!" Evelyn was ranting as we made our way through the town in search of an inn. I had reminded Evelyn of what Captain Sparrow said about asking Mr. Turner for help, but she absolutely refused, saying that she wanted no help from a friend of his. She obviously forgot that said person was making our swords.**

At long last we made it to an inn that looked poor enough to where we could afford it. I do not mean to sound like a pessimist, but the situation we were in was hardly well off. We had no food, barely any money and our swords would not be ready for quite some time. I was looking forward to just laying myself down at the inn and sleeping this day away.

**

* * *

When we walked into the inn,a burly man with an ill natured looked leered at us as we approached him and I felt Evelyn stiffen beside me.**

"We need a room for the night." She said in a firm voice. I took the time to look around the inn and saw that there was no one in the tavern downstairs. Obviously this inn did not see much business, but I somehow was not completely surprised. Port Royale was quite the prestigious town, very much like London. Therefore I did not expect many of the citizens to stay here for the night. I found myself wishing very much that there were people here, being alone with this man was not making me feel comfortable.

"That'll be six shillings." He replied gruffly. Evelyn counted the coins that Captain Sparrow had given us and handed the man what he had asked for. This left us about four shillings left and so I knew we were only going to be staying here for the night, not that I minded much, since this place was a far cry from welcoming. I felt as if I'd rather sleep in the stables again.

The man had handed Evelyn her key and she grasped it tightly in her hand. "I don't suppose there's any way we could have some food?" She asked.

"Not wi' out payin' me five more shillings." The man replied.

"Very well then." Evelyn said.

"Unless you two would join me later tonigh'." The man said and smiled crookedly at us.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." I said coldly. If I had known that what I said would lead to what happened next, I would have kept my mouth shut. The man quickly reached out a hand and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward to where I was pressed against the bar. With his other hand, he grabbed my hair and pulled out the ribbon that kept it tied back and then seized a fistful of it.

"Let her go!" Evelyn cried, grabbing on to my arm, trying to pull me away. I felt like telling her she was being a fool and also causing my hair to be pulled even harder, but I was too shocked to say anything. All I could see was the man grinning down at me, not even paying attention to Evelyn's shouting.

"Ye have pretty green eyes." He suddenly said. "They remind me of my daughter's." He released the hold he hand on my hair and tried to pull me up over the bar, but suddenly there was a large smack and he fell backwards, released the hold on my wrist. I looked down and saw blood and glass speckled across his face and then turned to see Evelyn was holding a broken bottle in her hand.

"Come on." Evelyn whispered and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I cried and jumped over the bar. The man was still unconscious and so I began digging around in his pockets, looking for our shillings. Evelyn saw what I was doing and hopped over the bar as well, opening all the cabinets and searching through them.

"I found them! Evelyn, what are you looking for?" I demanded, clutching the shillings in my hand.

"Where he keeps the money." She replied, not looking up at me, but still digging around in the cabinets.

"Well hurry, he could wake up at any moment." I whispered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Says the one who actually dug around in his pockets." She replied. "I say, you are getting quite used to this, aren't you?" She looked up at me and grinned. I smiled modestly and she turned back to the cabinet. She began cursing as she threw out countless bottles and then after awhile, gave a triumphant cry. She pulled out a small box and a ring of keys and then hopped over the bar. I followed her, not even looking behind me.

**

* * *

**"Are you sure you're alright?" Evelyn asked me as we walked down the streets, looking for a nicer inn to spend our ill gotten gains at. 

"I'm sure. He didn't hurt me so much...I was more frightened than anything." I replied, looking up at the sky. I was so lucky that Evelyn was with me and that things had not gotten any worse.

"Now I really hate that Jack Sparrow, sending us to a place like that!" She hissed, malice clearly heard in every syllable.

"He did not send us there." I argued.

"No, but that was one of the only places we could afford with ten shillings!" She countered.

"Oh Evelyn, you shouldn't hate him. What if we become stuck with him, or something. You wouldn't want to be trapped with someone you hate."

"As if that would happen, when on Earth would we meet him again?" She demanded. "Here, this inn looks nice." She said.

I did not say anything else about Jack Sparrow, and neither did she, but I kept wondering, what if?

**

* * *

This inn was considerably nicer than then last one, granted that the person whom we had to speak to was a young man and one who did not leer at us as we spoke with him. There was no tavern, instead there was a nice lobby where a few old woman sat talking amongst themselves and drinking tea.**

The walls were whitewashed and gleaming with charming pictures hanging here and there and I admired them while Evelyn arranged our room situation. There was a thick rug underfoot and cut glass vases of flowers on the tables in the lobby. I could get used to staying in a place like this, which was probably one of the finest places I've seen this entire journey.

"Come on." Evelyn said, from behind me. "We in room 26." I followed her up the stairs and down the hall to our room. She twisted the key around in the lock and we stepped into our room where we would be staying for the next week, as Evelyn had informed me earlier.

There was a single bed with cotton sheets, two pillows and a thick blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed and night-stand beside the bed on which a small oil lamp sat. A thick rug covered a large section of the floor up here as well. In there corner there was a chest of drawers and beside this was a small table on which sat a pitcher and a basin with soap.

In all, it was very charming and I could see myself staying here for a week or even longer. As I said earlier, this was the most finery I've seen on this journey.

"Well..." Evelyn said, looking around. "What do you think of it?"

"It's very beautiful." I replied. "I could stay here for a week."

"Good, because that is how long we are staying in Port Royale." She said and opened the trunk and put the box of money in it and took out of her bag the two cloaks and dresses she brought from the Orphanage and carefully arranged them on top of the money box and closed the trunk with a satisfied look.

"We're only staying here a week?" I asked.

"Yes. Surely you do not want to stay in the same place all the time?" She asked in reply.

"Where are we headed to after leaving Port Royale?"

"I don't know, wherever the wind takes us." She replied and smiled.

"I do not find that amusing. I would like to have some idea of where we are going."

"Part of the adventure is not knowing where we're headed." She replied and crawled into the bed. "Now I am going to sleep and you should too, today has been a long day for the both of us."

Soon the sounds of Evelyn's deep breathing reached my ears, but I could not sleep as she suggested. A week? We were only staying here a week? Somehow, I felt completely devastated.

A/N: Yes, this chapter is longer...by a whole two pages...but I'm working on it! Please review!


	5. A Late Talk and Discoveries

A/N: Alright, I know it's been awhile since we've updated, but after Christmas our teachers flooded us with assignments and projects. This chapter was written by Lecia and is from Evelyn's point of view.Review please!

When I awoke, I found Andrea sitting in bed with the lamp on and reading a book that had been sitting on the chest of drawers. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked sounding less tired than I was. It was still dark outside, but there were lampposts, and the stars were shining beside the moon. She didn't answer me. "Andrea?"

"Yes?" She replied in an annoyed tone, that I wasn't expecting.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, I'm just fine. What shall we do?" She was trying to sound happy, but I could hear the fakeness in the voice that I knew so well. I went along with it, to try not to annoy her. I had no Idea what I'd done to upset her, but I didn't want to make it worse. I hopped out of bed, and stretched. "Would you like to take a stroll along the beach wit me, my dear?" My voice lowered in a haughty tone that was really quite ridiculous. She laughed a bit, and she smiled a small smile. "I would love to darling" She replied in a similar, but higher pitched voice. I held out my arm as if we were a couple and we strode out the door. I turned and made sure I locked it properly.

We were quiet walking down the stairs seeing as how it was the middle of the night, but once we were outside, we talked much too loud, and laughed more than we had in a very long time. We got to the beach and were skipping along merrily when I spotted someone up ahead. It sounded like two men talking. I could see one of them sitting and the other one standing and leaning against a lamppost.

"Do you see them?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, do you want to keep walking?" She had stopped, and was just staring at them. I couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, come on." She grabbed my hand and led me in there direction. As we got closer they saw us. And one of them waved, and smiled and I saw a gold tooth. Bloody hell! Why was she doing this?

"Well it's very nice to see you two young ladies again. And what may I ask are you doing wandering around at night? Nowhere is safe for pretty young girls like yourselves at night." Captain Jack said, still smiling.

"And why, if I may ask, is it any less dangerous for you?"

"Well don't you know that pirates happen to be out late at night? And pirates are not the most forgiving or kindest people." He said glancing at Andrea. "Isn't that right, Anna?" She looked confused for a moment then she remembered she had told him her name was Anna.

"I thought your name was Andrea? That's what you told me, earlier, when you came to buy swords." I looked over at the other man, he was younger than Jack, and I guessed him to be Will Turner. This could be bad…

Andrea glanced at me, and then looked back at Will. "My name is Andrea. I lied to him. His is a pirate after all." Jack chuckled a little bit and looked at me.

"So… aren't you going to tell us your name, love?"

"You know my name." I remembered Andrea had called me by my name right in front of him. He was stupid not to catch that in the first place.

"Katherine is obviously not your name."

"Obviously, but as I said earlier I don't thinks it's wise t tell you my name."

"So your name really is Andrea?" Will asked her, staring straight at her. I half expected her to flinch or look away or something, but she didn't. "Yes it is. How long 'til you said the swords will be done?"

"Four days, but my orders are starting to back up; it might take a little while longer. I hope you don't mind." This somewhat irritated me.

"How long is a little while longer?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure maybe two or three days." There was an uncomfortable silence, which Jack broke shortly.

"So, which Inn are you staying at?" I paused unsure I wanted him to know where we were staying, but why not?

"That fancy white one on the corner. I forgot the name. Andrea, do you…."

"The Ocean View" She answered interrupting me.

"Yes that, one."

"I didn't give you enough money for that Inn. How many people did you manage to pick-pocket in one evening?" Jack said looking slightly amused, and slight uneasy.

"One, actually, and it was more like flat out stealing, than pick-pocketing. And it was all your fault."

"It was my entire fault that you, my dear young lady, robbed someone? I beg to see how this connects to me."

"If you had given us a little more money, we wouldn't have had to go to that disgusting thing pirates call an Inn, and the bloody old, hideously ugly man, wouldn't have tried to rape Andrea, and I wouldn't have had to hit him over the head with a bottle to knock him out, and take his money, to go to another, more suitable Inn. So you see this it is your fault."

"You knocked Robert out? You bloody little wench, I've never heard of him get'n robbed and beat before. Aye, he must have been drunk, that explains it." Jack asked half laughing, and I couldn't figure out why. "I can't believe you robbed Robert, that old man is has been known to be a bloody rough son of a…"

"Anyway, how long are you two going to be staying here in Port Royale?" Asked Mr. Turner, changing the subject. Jack was looking at him horrible disappointed.

"Only until you finish the swords, I answered abruptly.

"What do you plan on doing with these sword, young William here, is making for you?"

"You are a pirate aren't you? What do you think we are going to do with swords? What does everyone else do with swords?" What a stupid question for Jack to ask.

"Well, what I meant was, do you either one of you even know how to use a sword?" He asked smartly. We were silent. We didn't, I had played around with Thomas every now and then, having him teach me small things, but other than that, no. Jack burst with laughter, but Will looked rather concerned.

"I don't know that I want to make you those swords." He said, with that same concern in his voice.

"I could teach you if you'd like." Jack interjected. "Since you seem like a rather stubborn pair of girls, and you did already pay."

It was my turn to laugh. But Andrea seemed to think it was a good idea. "I think that is a…"

"Horrible idea." I said cutting her off. Jack's face turned from decently happy, to rather insulted.

"Why is such a horrible idea?" He asked. Will beat me to the chase.

"I think it would be good for you to know how to use a sword if I'm going to be making them for you."

"Then you can teach us. Thank you and goodnight. We shall see you tomorrow, I'm sure." I said as I turned in the sand, linking arms with Andrea, and walking back to the Inn.

"I think it is time for us to turn in, gentlemen. Goodnight, again." I added.

"Where did that come from?" Jack yelled, once we were a distance away.

"A lifetime, at a Catholic Orphanage." I wanted to add something mean to the end, but was too tired, and too far away to yell, properly.

A/N:I know much didn't happen, but give us a break--we've got a lot to do! Next chapter, I'll be writing and I'll try to make it longer, I promise!


End file.
